


Sakura Kiss

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Sakura Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDeeDa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/gifts), [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Haruka and Michiru were walking together leisurely, hand in hand, through Ueno Park. It was hanami season and there were many people in the park, which made Haruka nervous – she was head over heels in love with the other magical girl, even though she had met her only recently!

When they reached a less crowded part of the park, Michiru stopped.

“Haruka…”, Michiru started.

“Something wrong, Michiru?”, asked Haruka.

Michiru looked her into the eyes.

“I love you,” she confessed.

Haruka was too shocked to reply, but Michiru didn’t give her a chance, instead offering her a kiss among cherry blossoms.


End file.
